


Sex Ed, Mimi-Style!

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Hikari invites Mimi over to ask for some sex advice, but ends up getting a far more comprehensive education than she had anticipated - especially when Sora stumbles into the lesson.Commission for kinkynokyoukai





	

“Hi, Mimi,” Hikari said, opening the door in response to her knock, “thank you so much for coming over. I… what’s that in the bag?” Mimi was lugging an overstuffed shoulder bag with her, not a typical accessory for the young woman. 

 

“Instructional materials,” Mimi said with a wink. “Can I come in?”

 

“Oh, right. Of course!” said Hikari, stepping aside and letting Mimi pass through the threshold. Hikari shut the door behind her, quickly looking over Mimi’s outfit. She wore high-heeled boots that clicked on the hard floor, a skirt, and a shirt under a jacket, all perfectly color-matched and fitting Mimi like they had been tailored for her. Hikari, as usual, felt underdressed in comparison, wearing simple shorts and a t-shirt indoors despite the cold weather outside.

 

“Like I was saying,” Hikari said, putting her mind back on track, “thank you for agreeing to come over and help me out. I don’t know what I can do to pay you back, but-”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Mimi said, bending over to take off her boots. “Trust me, I’m more than happy to help.” There was a sly grin on Mimi’s face, the same one she always had when a plan was unfolding, but Hikari was too distracted to notice.

 

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting at the dining table, sipping from cups of hot tea, and they began to talk in earnest. Hikari’s parents were out for the day, and Taichi was at an all-day soccer practice, so they had the entire apartment to themselves.

 

“So,” Mimi said, setting down her tea and leaning over the table, making eye contact with Hikari. “Tell me again exactly what you asked me over for, from the top.”

 

“Well,” Hikari said, blushing. “You see, I don’t have any experience, and-”

 

“What kind of experience?” Mimi asked, teasing ther younger girl a little bit. Not without reason, however, with what Mimi had in mind she would need Hikari to be clear and explicit, and this was the place to start.

 

“Um, well, sexual experience,” said Hikari, squirming a little in her seat. “And I don’t want to go into my first time… my first time having sex… without knowing anything about it. So I was hoping you could, well, give me some advice if that’s okay…”

 

“Hikari, relax. No need to get all worked up,” Mimi said, resting a hand reassuringly on Hikari’s own. “And of course I’ll help you, what are friends for?”

 

Hikari’s face lit up, still blushing but now smiling as well. “Thank you, Mimi!” she said, glad that the embarrassment of asking in person had passed.

 

“My pleasure,” Mimi said, the telltale grin back on her face. “Now, shall we move to your room and begin to talk?”

 

They sat on Hikari’s bed, facing each other. Hikari sat primly on her knees while Mimi sat cross-legged, her skirt just barely falling to cover her panties.

 

“So,” Mimi said, “there are a few ways to go about this. Do you want to hear them?” She gave the younger girl a gentle but steady look.

 

“Er, yes,” Hikari said, a little embarrassed but mostly eager to learn. “Please… please go on.”

 

“Okay,” Mimi said. “One way is for me to give you a lot of dry advice that will be pretty much meaningless to you when your first time rolls around, because you have no idea what any of it really means. That’s how I started, and it wasn’t the best, but it’s an option. Do you want to hear the other?”

 

Hikari nodded.

 

“The other option,” Mimi said, barely holding herself back from licking her lips, “is a practical curriculum.”

 

“P-practical?” Hikari said, turning a little pale.

 

“Yes, practical,” Mimi said. “I know it sounds a little scary, but I can teach you, hands-on, all the skills you need to start pleasing yourself and your partner, whoever they are, during sex. I’ll be here for you every step of the way, and if it gets to be too much I will stop no questions asked. Plus, when you do have your first time, when he asks if you’ve ever done this before, you can get all blushy and shy and say ‘O-only with other girls…’ all cute and stuff, and he’ll practically cum on the spot!” Mimi finished with a grin and a characteristic laugh. A moment later she added “So, what would you prefer?”

 

Hikari blushed, and she sat in silent contemplation. After a few minutes of this, during which Mimi stayed completely silent - she couldn’t pressure her into this, after all - Hikari finally said, faintly, “I… I’ll take the practical curriculum.”

 

Mimi threw her arms around Hikari, drawing her into an eager hug. “Oh, I’m so glad!” Mimi said, “You won’t regret this, trust me!”

 

Hikari hugged back, and then pulled away but left Mimi’s arms around her. Blushing, she asked “So, um, where do we start?”

 

“With this,” Mimi said, pulling Hikari close once more and kissing her full on the lips. Hikari’s lips stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed as she was drawn into the kiss. She let out a small whimper, her eyes closing and her body drawing closer to Mimi. In response Mimi began to increase the intensity of the kiss, giving Hikari fewer breaks for air and, eventually, slipping her tongue inside Hikari’s mouth. Her hands found Hikari’s petite ass and gave them a gentle squeeze. Hikari threw herself all the way into the kiss, then, her lips moving in time with Mimi and her tongue exploring Mimi’s with fervor.

 

Mimi broke off the kiss after a little while, her lips lingering on Hikari’s for a moment before pulling away, and said “Mmm, good job. You’re doing so well so far, you know. But this won’t be an easy lesson, it’ll be tough and maybe even a little scary at times, but I promise that you’ll enjoy it, when all's said and done. I just need you to be brave for me, can you do that?”

 

Hikari nodded, saying “Y-yes. I’ll be brave for you, Mimi.”

 

“Good girl,” said Mimi, gently grabbing and pushing Hikari’s shoulders back until she was laying with her head on the pillow. Her legs unfolded and she lay prone while Mimi straddled her, bending down to give the young brunette a rougher kiss than their previous session had been. For her part, Hikari threw herself into it immediately, reciprocating the kiss and making small moans. She was breathing heavily, and her hands found Mimi’s, intertwining their fingers while they made out.

 

Mimi broke off the kiss once again, and while Hikari was gasping a little for air she said “Oh, that was so good Hikari, you’re doing so well… I think you passed the kissing test.”

 

“Um, test?” Asked Hikari, still panting a little, her face flushed and a little sweaty.

 

“Yep! This is a curriculum after all, and I’m not going to pass you until you pass every test. So do your best for me, ‘kay?”

 

“O-of course,” replied Hikari.

 

“Wonderful,” Mimi smiled fondly and ruffled her hair in almost a sisterly gesture. “Now, on to the next unit, undressing. I’m going to strip for you, and I want you to watch closely because after that I want you to undress as sexily as you can.” Mimi followed through on her promise, getting off the bed and stripping down to nothing. Hikari watched steadily as she worked, ever the good student, but Mimi did not fail to notice the slight shaking of her hands and the way she fidgeted with the hems of her shorts as if she were eager to take them off.

 

With Mimi fully naked, it was Hikari’s turn, and she did the best that she could, getting off the bed and taking off her own clothes, following the same beats that Mimi had used but with less precision. Mimi sat on the edge of the bed and watched her closely. Once she was completely undressed, Hikari stood in front of Mimi exposing her naked body - which was petite in an incredibly sexy way, by Mimi’s estimate, and said “Um, how did I do?”

 

“You did well, Hikari,” Mimi answered. “But that was a little fast, and just a little too shy. Shyness is cute to a point, but you have a wonderful body, don’t be afraid to show it off!”

 

“O-okay, Mimi. I’m glad… I’m glad you think my body is nice.” Her blush had returned, and she looked embarrassed to be examined this thoroughly by her friend.

 

“Trust me, it is,” said Mimi. “Now, come and sit on the bed.” She leaned over to her shoulder bag at the foot of the bed, saying “Next, you’re going to learn how to give a blowjob.”

 

“A blowjob?” Hikari asked. “But we’re both girls, how-”

 

“With this!” Mimi announced, pulling a dildo out of the bag. It was a reasonably realistic facsimile of a human penis, slightly above average size, and with a set of balls at the base. Hikari let out a small gasp at the sight of the fake penis, though she tried to hold it back.

 

“So, I’m supposed to put that… thing in my mouth?” Hikari asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

“It’s okay,” Mimi said, “you can say ‘dildo,’ Hikari.”

 

“Right, sorry. That... dildo.”

 

“Very good.” Mimi placed the dildo in front of Hikari’s face, and said “Now, I want you to give this a full blowjob, giving it everything you’ve got. Can you do that for me?”

 

Hikari answered Mimi’s question by leaning forward while brushing her bangs aside, and gave the cock a tentative lick on the tip of the head.

 

“Mmm, brave girl. But don’t lick the very tip like that, focus on the sides of the shaft and head, especially the underside.”

 

Hikari did as she asked, giving the underside of the cock a long, slow lick while Mimi said “Yeah, that’s my girl. Now keep it up.”

 

She continued, kissing and licking the dildo and slowly getting into it while Mimi whispered encouragement, her breath hot on Hikari’s ear.

 

After a while of this, with Mimi perfecting Hikari’s tongue usage with encouragement and advice, Mimi decided to move on to the next part.

 

“Okay, good. Now I want you to move to the balls, and make sure to give them lots of love. Be gentle though, they’re very sensitive.”

 

Hikari did as Mimi said, nudging the shaft upwards and letting it rest on her face while she gave the sac a light lick, dragging across one of the balls.

 

“Ooh, good choice letting it drag across your face,” Mimi said, and Hikari smiled at the praise. She gave the balls a few more licks and then surrounded one with her mouth, taking it in as much as she could.

 

“Well, done, taking the initiative!” Mimi exclaimed. Hikari, seeking more praise, began to suck on the ball gently, using lots of saliva. Mimi gave the praise she wanted, and then said “Now, take the cock into your mouth and begin to suck it.”

 

“Okay,” Hikari said,positioning the cock at her lips and popping the head into her mouth. She began sucking it, taking it a little deeper into her mouth each time - until, suddenly, she stopped, pulling her head back and coughing.

 

“Did it hit the back of your throat?” Mimi asked. Hikari nodded, and Mimi said “Yeah, that’s always tough the first time. We’re not really used to anything like it. But you can get past it, and soon you’ll be deepthroating like a pro, promise. Now, when you’re ready, take it back into your mouth as deeply as you can do comfortably and hold it there.”

 

Hikari did so, and after a moment Mimi began to push it in a little farther with her hand, massaging her throat with her other hand while she went. “This should make it easier,” she said, and Hikari was thankful for it as the dildo hit the back of her throat and tripped her gag reflex. With Mimi’s help, however, she was able to take it further and further in until, finally, the balls at the base hit her chin. She looked sideways at Mimi, who praised her again and eased the dildo out of her throat and mouth.

 

Hikari took the artificial cock down to the base two more times, then able to do it without Mimi’s throat massage and suppressing her gag reflex with some difficulty, and Mimi decided she was ready for the next stage. She eased the dildo out of Hikari’s mouth. Once out, Hikari let out deep, heaving breaths that made her small breasts rise and fall. Mimi pulled her in for a reward kiss, deep and passionate.

 

“Okay now, we’re moving on to the next step,” Mimi said, “and this is one of those times you’re going to have to be brave for me, okay?” Hikari nodded, and Mimi reached over to her bag and pulled out a small metal buttplug and a bottle of lube. Hikari recognized it on sight, paling slightly.

 

Mimi saw her reaction and chuckled, saying “Don’t worry, Hikari, you’ll do fine. This is a bit more… advanced than you were expecting, I know, but you’ve been doing so well already that I think you can handle it. Please, Hikari?”

 

Hikari nodded once more, a determined smile growing on her face. Not only did she want to learn, she wanted to be praised more by Mimi - and, she admitted to herself, to be pleased by her as well. This was a woman she had looked up to practically all her life, and she had grown into a beautiful and confident woman that she couldn’t help but admire. And here she was, taking the time to teach her all about sex. Hikari had harbored more than a few lustful thoughts regarding Mimi over the years, and this was far better than any of them.

 

“Okay,” Mimi said, “I want you to put the buttplug in your mouth to warm it up while I get your asshole ready. It’s metal, which makes it easy to clean, but if it goes in cold it goes in  _ cold _ .” Hikari did as she asked and put it in her mouth, only afterwards realizing that this was from Mimi’s personal collection. It had probably been inside her ass many times, and here she was sucking on it like a pacifier. This aroused her more than she cared to admit and, besides, it  _ was _ clean.

 

“Now, get on all fours with your wonderful ass facing me, ‘kay?” Mimi said, and Hikari obeyed. She stuck her ass out and, unable to see what was happening behind her, she arched her back in surprise when she felt fingers, covered in cold lube, trailing across her tight asshole. She let out whimpers and moans at the stimulation - she had never even pleasured herself like this, much less had someone do it to her. One of Mimi’s fingers slipped inside her ass and Hikari shuddered in both pleasure and shock.The well-lubed finger wriggled around inside her, pumping slightly and coating the inside of her ass with lube.

 

“Okay, your ass should be pretty much ready now. Pass me the plug,” Mimi said, and Hikari did so. Mimi lubed up the plug and placed the tip of the mouth-warmed plug on Hikari’s entrance, and she moaned as she felt a primal urge to put the warm, hard thing inside her asshole immediately. Indeed, she instinctively moved her hips back a little bit to press it harder against her well-lubed hole.

 

“Oh my,” Mimi said, “You’re an eager one, aren’t you? We might just make a proper anal slut of you yet… is it okay if I say slut?”

 

“Yes," Hikari mewled, “call me whatever you want.”

 

“Heh, that’s a good girl,” Mimi said. “I could make a nice slut out of you, you know. Maybe you would like that…” She continued to dirty talk Hikari, which left Hikari blushing and biting her lips and so distracted that she didn’t even fully realize Mimi was working the plug inside her until Mimi said “And, it’s in!”

 

Once she realized, however, Hikari could definitely feel it, the slick plug filling up her tight asshole with a sensation she had never felt before. She whimpered, pleased, and her legs began to shake.

 

Mimi was about to say that it was time to move on to the next stage when they both froze where they were.

 

Someone was knocking at the door.

 

“Okay,” Mimi said, quickly recovering from the unexpected interruption. “I’m going to need you to handle that. Put on a bathrobe or something and… do you have a peephole?” Hikari nodded, and Mimi continued. “Good. Look through the peephole and see who it is. Turn them away if you can. And... keep the buttplug in, okay?”

 

Hikari found a bathrobe as quickly as she could, while the unknown person knocked again. She walked to the door, quite awkwardly as the feeling of being filled by the buttplug sent waves of sensation through her body with every slight movement. She looked through the peephole and muttered “Oh no…”

 

On the other side of the door was Sora, waiting patiently and holding something just out of view.

 

Hikari knew it was a bad idea to open the door, but she couldn’t turn away Sora - what if it was important? And either way it would be rude - so she opened the door a little, against her better judgement, just as Sora turned to walk away.

 

“Oh,” Sora said. “Hello, Hikari. I’m glad you were here, I wanted to drop off Christmas presents for you and Taichi… is that a bathrobe?”

 

“Um,” Hikari said, blushing. “I was taking a shower.” Then, realizing her hair was dry, she added “About to take a shower, that is…”

 

While they were talking, Mimi was listening and hatching a plan to make something positive out of this situation. Once she had determined that Sora was the only person at the door Mimi, naked but for a blanket wrapped around her voluptuous body, snuck up behind Hikari while staying out of Sora’s sight. When she was in position, Mimi tore open the door, revealing her nearly-nude presence.

 

Sora dropped the wrapped Christmas presents.

 

\----

 

All things considered, It took very little sweet-talking to coax Sora inside and, once Mimi explained the situation with a bright-red Hikari next to her, not much more to convince her to join in. Mimi prided herself on finding positives in strange situations, and this was just one of many examples.

 

“Er, well,” Sora said, blushing almost as much as Hikari, “if it’s with Hikari and M- for Hikari, that is! Then… I guess I could help out…”

 

Mimi squealed in delight, pulling Sora and Hikari into a tight three-way hug that pressed both hers and Hikari’s barely-covered forms against Sora’s body, making Sora gulp and her clothes feel tight.

 

“Thank you, Sora!” Mimi exclaimed. “You won’t be sorry! Together we’ll make sure that your future sister-in-law is a good lay.”

 

Once in the bedroom, Sora took off her clothes with heavy trepidation while Mimi and Hikari quickly shed their single layers of coverings. Sora was trying to speak but fumbling every word so badly that she simply gave up. She wanted to thank Mimi and Hikari for asking her to join in, wanted to say that she would be happy to help make sure her future sister-in-law was good in bed, wanted to say that she was unbearably excited by the prospect of helping out. But she could hardly get more than a simple, stammering “yes” out when she was prompted to speak. She hoped that the embarrassment would go away quickly, ashamed of her own nervousness. Mimi’s sweet-talking had gotten her thoroughly hooked on the idea, even if she couldn’t say it properly.

 

She noticed that Hikari was walking a little funny, and she saw why once Mimi had taken off the bathrobe, seeing the flared base sticking out of her rear.

 

“Um, Hikari, is that…”

 

“A buttplug?” Hikari finished, blushing a little but smiling slyly and even sticking out her ass to give Sora a better view. “Yeah.”

 

“She’s such a good student,” Mimi said, and Hikari beamed at the praise with a cuteness that did not match the situation. Only then did Sora recognize the strange gravity of what was about to happen.

 

She was going to fuck her future sister-in-law - and Sora knew she was going to love doing it.

 

Mimi pulled a length of purple material in the shape of a cock out of the bag beside the bed, a tangle of straps trailing behind it. With an easy expertise Mimi secured the strapon to Sora, saying that Sora would be filling in for the man, which sent waves of excitement through her as she felt her slit growing more and more wet.

 

Once the strapon was securely in place, Mimi stepped aside and told Hikari to show Sora what she had learned so far. Hikari absolutely threw herself into it, practically leaping forward and drawing Sora into a standing kiss. She hung off of Sora, showing off everything she had learned in one passionate makeout, teasing out Sora’s tongue and beginning to suck on it. When they both came up for air, Hikari’s eyes were shining bright and she said “Oh, Sora, thank you for doing this for me… feel free to use me to your heart’s content, I want to learn everything about sex!”

 

This was simply too much for Sora to bear, and it awakened a fire in her that she had never before known existed. She began to kiss Hikari again, with incredible enthusiasm, making out with the younger woman increasingly roughly as the minutes went on.

 

Sora eventually broke off the kiss, finding her words and saying “Wow, Mimi  _ has _ taught you a lot. That was a good kiss, but we’re going to be sisters soon. And sisters share everything…”

 

Her switch flipped, Sora then pushed Hikari down to her knees. She went down willingly, eager to please and to submit, and she grasped the dildo with her hands the moment it was in her line of sight, a look of adoration on her face as if nothing would please her more to go down on Sora’s artificial cock. Sora sat on the edge of the bed, spread her legs, and allowed Hikari to do just that.

 

She began to worship the cock immediately, running her fingers all along its length and then giving it long, slow licks up and down the shaft, occasionally taking the tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Even though it was just an artificial cock that gave her no actual sensation, Sora felt waves of pleasure and excitement pulsing through her as she watched Hikari - a girl she had known since she was just an infant and Sora a small child - eagerly suck on her cock. She had never known this kind of excitement before, and it threatened to get her off given the slightest stimulation.

 

Sora only then realized that Mimi had been talking, encouraging them with perverted words the entire time. When Mimi said “That’s right, we’ll make a good slut of you yet, dear Hikari…” Hikari made a whimper of pleasure and let a shudder run through her body.

 

“So, you like being called a slut, is that it Hikari?” Sora asked, and when Hikari blushed her assent Sora continued, the words beginning to flow from her freely without a hint of nervousness. What was she becoming, she wondered, if she was able to say such things to someone who had been like a little sister to her for eighteen years? Whatever it was, she dove into the role with a fervor, an evil look appearing in her eyes while she said “If that’s the case, I ought to be treating you like a slut, isn’t that right?”

 

Hikari removed the dildo from her mouth long enough to say one single word.

 

“Please.”

 

Hikari returned to the cock, and Sora placed a hand on the side of her head, twisting Hikari’s brown hair around Sora’s fingers, locking the two together.

 

“Okay, Hikari,” Sora said, “if you want to be a slut so badly, you’re going to have to work for it.” She slowly pulled Hikari further down on the dildo, with the younger girl gagging a little bit but taking it like a champ as it slid past her mouth and down her throat, even repositioning herself without prompting so that she could take it even deeper. Sora was proud of her future sister-in-law then, an almost maternal pride and affection that clashed oddly with the degrading way Sora was treating her. It didn’t feel wrong, however, and Hikari was showing every sign of enjoyment as she deepthroated the artificial cock, so why not give in to it? With that thought, Sora began to rock Hikari’s head back and forth in a steady rhythm, slowly fucking her face while Hikari whimpered and mewled in excitement at being treated like a cocksleeve by the closest thing to an older sister she had ever had. Her fingers darted across her clit while she sucked and moaned on the dildo and Sora’s voice joined Mimi’s in dirty, supportive encouragement. They told her what a good girl she was being, what a perfect slut-in-training, how brave she was. Hikari glowed under the praise and attention, and toyed with her clit while waiting for the two unexpected mistresses to decide it was time for her to take the next step.

 

Eventually Sora released Hikari’s head and she pulled back, taking deep breaths. She climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, clearly anticipating Sora’s strapon to claim her pussy next. What she got, however, was Sora pouncing on her, pinning the younger woman to the bed and messily eating her out.

 

Sora had never given oral to another woman before, but she gave Hikari the sort of treatment that she knew she liked to receive and Hikari seemed more than satisfied with the treatment, squirming around and gasping in bliss. Sora ate her out, drool and girl-cum leaking out and getting all over the sheets. Having never received oral before, Hikari was completely overwhelmed by the flood of sensations - curling her toes, tangling her fingers in the sheets, nearly screaming in pleasure as Sora sloppily ate her future sister-in-law’s pussy with a passion.

 

Hikari’s near-screams turned quickly into real ones when Mimi decided to help out, dragging her fingers through the mixture of fluids coating Hikari’s pussy and beginning to rub her clit with her first two fingers. After teasing her like this for a few moments Mimi decided she ought to quiet the girl down. “Here,” Mimi said, placing her quim-soaked fingers in front of Hikari’s face. “Suck on them. I want you to get a taste of what Sora is enjoying so much.”

 

Kari’s eyes, which had taken on a slightly glazed-over look, widened as she took the fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them. Her shouting died down, replaced by moans as she tasted herself for the first time. It was a pleasant taste, and Hikari quickly became a slave to the pumping fingers in her mouth and Sora’s tongue lapping at her pussy. Her eyes rolled around in her head as she bucked her hips and moaned uncontrollably. The whole room smelled of sex now, the scent permeating the air, and it only served to make Hikari more and more aroused as she was serviced by Sora.

 

The constant stimulation, the first she had ever received at the hands of another person, from the two beautiful women pleasuring her quickly came to a head, her body shaking while Hikari moaned “I’m gonna cum!” as Mimi slipped her fingers out of Hikari’s mouth.

 

Hikari’s orgasm came in long, powerful waves that rocked her entire body. She had never experienced one this powerful before, and tears of joy filled her eyes as she shook and came messily, both of her holes drooling onto the poor, abused sheets.

 

Even as the orgasm swelled inside her Hikari felt a different kind of pressure inside her build, then release itself as she squirted all over Sora’s face. Sora backed away and, alongside Mimi, looked on in amazement at the girl’s lewd display.

 

Once she was finished, Mimi pulled the panting girl into a tight hug, exclaiming “A squirter! On your first time, too! Oh, you’re just so precious I could eat you up myself… but no, it’s time for the next step. Isn’t that right, Sora?”

 

“Mmm, definitely,” Sora responded, licking her lips clean.and shifting to sit on her knees. She positioned the dildo directly over Hikari’s drooling entrance and began to rub it around her folds, drawing further moans and whimpers from Hikari.

 

“She’s more than wet enough,” Mimi said, “you can go straight in whenever you’re ready.” It became clear to Sora that Mimi was now grooming her just as much as they were doing for Hikari… yet, somehow, she didn’t mind. She was too blinded by arousal to think about anything but fucking her soon-to-be sister into a drooling, submissive heap.

 

She placed Hikari’s legs over her shoulders and went to town, slowly but surely pushing the dildo inside Hikari’s aching pussy. She let out a shriek of pleasure as the head passed through her entrance, and begged Sora to keep going in a mindless, pleading voice.

 

Sora obliged her, meeting next to no resistance from Hikari’s virgin pussy - it was tight, but exceedingly well-lubricated and it welcomed the strapon inside her like she was born to take cock.

 

Sora pushed the dildo in - all the way down to the hilt, while Hikari writhed around it, completely absorbed in pleasure.

 

Sora began to fuck her into the bed then, as hard and as steadily as she could manage. She was not the most experienced lover - not in that particular role - but she made up for it with enthusiasm and strong thrusts from her powerful core, made tough by hours of soccer and tennis. Hikari began to grope her own breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples while crying out for Sora to give it to her harder, faster. 

 

The fucking continued, although eventually Sora’s muscles started to get sore from the repeated stress of thrusting. She leaned back, then, shifting Hikari to a position of riding her lap while Sora sat up. Hikari began to enthusiastically fuck herself on Sora’s dildo, with Sora rolling her hips under Hikari. The sex-crazed brunette then leaned forward, burying her face in Sora’s chest and beginning to lap and suck at her nipples while Sora moaned in pleasure.

 

“Well,” Mimi said, smirking “I don’t think I can call that bit practice for having sex with a guy,” but she was the only person listening. “Hm,” she continued, “since you’ve already deviated from the lesson plan, and you’re not listening to your teacher, I might as well join in on the fun…” She quickly strapped herself up with the smaller of the two strapons she had bought, equipping it with a practiced ease. She lubed it up thoroughly and then got on the bed, sitting on her knees behind Hikari. She quickly pulled out the buttplug, which caused Hikari to gasp between her moans - she had forgotten it was even inside her, the constant anal stimulation having simply become a part of the wall of sensations that besieged her. The removal of the plug ripped another orgasm out of Hikari, and while she was in the throes of a shivering orgasm Mimi told Sora to lean back. Both of them slipped out of their trance then, for just a moment, and to Hikari’s excitement - tinged with a little fear - Sora did as Mimi said. Mimi then slipped the dildo into Hikari’s well-prepared ass. 

 

Hikari let out another shout at this, the entrance to her ass being stretched wide. Mimi began to thrust gently, pushing further inside with each thrust until Hikari’s tight asshole hit the base of the strapon. She cried out at the sensation of being filled in two holes at once.

 

It was heaven.

 

Both Mimi and Sora began to thrust then, and Hikari nearly shrieked. The double pounding continued, and after several minutes and another orgasm for Hikari, the girl was reduced to a giggling, drooling mess. Her eyes were completely unfocused and glazed-over with lust, and her tits bounced around covered with her own trickling drool. Hikari could not even moan, making no sounds but grunts and mad giggles as she was thoroughly pounded from two directions. In that moment, in that room, there was nothing remaining of the Hikari that Mimi and Sora knew. Right then she was nothing but a desperate slut craving being fucked and, although she would recover her senses, the experience would stay with her.

 

All in all, Mimi decided, Hikari was an excellent student.

 

Mimi told her this, along with some additional dirty praise, punctuating it with a slap to her ass. This was enough to drive Hikari over the edge for the final time, letting out cute, weak whimpers as she came - until she collapsed.

 

Mimi and Sora quickly pulled free of the unconscious girl, but she proved to be unharmed; she had simply passed out from the sheer sensory overload, and would come to shortly.

 

Determining that she was okay, Mimi wasted no time in rolling the unconscious Hikari to the side of the bed and ripping off her strapon. Sora was about to do the same, but Mimi ordered her to stop.

 

“Oh no you don’t. I haven’t cum yet, and as you can see I’m horny as hell.” Mimi spread her legs, showing off her dripping, gaping pussy to Sora. “You’re going to get over here and fuck me with that Hikari-soaked strapon until I can’t remember my own name. Do that, and I will give you the best oral you’ve ever gotten, but you have to get your perky little ass over here and fuck me!”

 

Sora shrugged, stepping towards Mimi and her invitingly-spread legs. After all, who was she to quit while she was ahead?


End file.
